


It does a body good

by armillarysphere



Category: Actor RPF, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Alex, please, come on.  I don't want to go out for lunch. I'm sunburnt, hungover, and you have plenty of food here."</i></p><p><i>"Man up, Scotty."</i></p><p><i>"Bite me."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It does a body good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theellibu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/gifts), [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts).



> I am helpless to resist in the face of pictures like [THIS](http://www.twitpic.com/685ubz). I mean, come on. For my girls ♥.

Scott's been grumbling steadily for an hour already when Alex kicks him out of the house and down the drive to his truck, a hand placed firmly between his shoulderblades. He's not above _actually_ kicking Scott if he doesn't stop it soon.

"Alex, please, come on. I don't want to go out for lunch. I'm sunburnt, hungover, and you have plenty of food here."

"Man up, Scotty."

"Bite me."

Scott flops into the passenger seat, shielding his eyes with one hand, one foot raised to brace against the glove compartment. Alex turns the engine over, reversing out and onto the road, snorting when Scott groans and scrubs his face with his hand. Alex's own eyes are hidden under his sunglasses, and okay, so he's maybe just a little bit hungover himself, but Scott was the one who brought the scotch over, so Alex is placing the blame firmly at Scott's feet this time. The thought makes him smile.

"You're smirking again."

"So? I'm a happy person, I'm allowed to smirk."

"You take great joy in my suffering."

"You brought the scotch."

Scott snorts again, reaching out and jabbing Alex in the ribs, causing the truck to swerve a little before Alex can correct it. He punches Scott in the leg in retaliation, getting a yelp and a Chinese burn for his troubles.

"You fight like an eight-year-old."

"Bite me."

**

Alex thinks about parking as far from the entrance as possible for a moment, just to spite Scott, but in the end the only space happens to be right by the door. He makes up for it by braking sharply, yanking on the handbrake and making Scott half slide off his seat when they come to a halt.

"You are such a bastard."

Alex turns and grins, then gets out, letting out a wince at the bright sunshine for a moment, but masking it quickly when Scott gets around to his side. He claps a hand on Scott's shoulder and steers him inside, taking a deep breath of the air conditioned atmosphere and looking around. He's already expecting the next words that come out of Scott's mouth.

"Health food? _Vegetarian_ health food? Alex, babe, this is not how you cure a hangover."

"You sound a lot like your character, you know. Today is a day off, remember?"

"Yeah, well, he and I obviously have the same views on this. Seriously, you're gonna make me eat this? When we could be at home eating something greasy and then -"

Scott clears his throat as someone walks past, motioning vaguely with his hand. Alex tips an invisible hat to the woman and beams, turning to Scott and raising an eyebrow, daring him to go on.

"You know. What you did this morning."

Alex wipes the pad of his thumb over the corner of his mouth, remembering full well what he did a few hours ago. His jaw still aches faintly.

"Oh, we're still gonna do that."

He watches Scott swallow, leaning in to murmur into his ear, making sure to drop his voice to little above a breathy whisper, his lips brushing against Scott's warm skin.

"And if we eat here, it'll taste better."

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

Alex pats him on the back, then straightens up and walks to the counter, smiling broadly as he places his order.

**

"Do you say these things on purpose? Or is it just that your brain-to-mouth filter is broken?"

Alex twists around to look at Scott, slumped in the passenger seat again, but looking less grumpy than when they left the house. Score one for O'Loughlin.

"Say what?"

"Asking her if she wanted you to take your shirt off. I thought her eyes were going to bug out of her head."

Alex grins, raising an eyebrow - it's an automatic reflex, he can't even help it most of the time - feeling it arch above his sunglasses. His head still aches but he's got the satisfying weight of a sandwich in his stomach, and Scott's smiling at him, amused more than annoyed.

"Why, you jealous, mate?"

Scott snorts, leaning forward to dig around in the glove compartment. Alex keeps one eye on him and one on the road, driving towards the nearest beach. Scott comes back out with a pair of sunglasses that he thinks are actually Saxon's. They look a bit ridiculous when Scott slides them on, but he doesn't appear to care as he settles back in his seat.

"You wish."

**

It's late afternoon by the time they get back to his place and Scott is grumbling again. Alex steers him to the bedroom and pushes him to sit on the bed.

"Wait there."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to get something to put on your shoulders, that's why."

Alex leaves the room again before Scott can say anything, grabbing the aloe vera lotion from the bathroom and coming back. Scott has his shirt off and is inspecting his chest, head tilted down in that way that gives him a few extra chins, not that Alex cares.

"I never burn in LA."

"Yeah, you do."

"All right, I do, but not this fast."

Scott holds his hand out for the bottle but Alex shakes his head, moving around to kneel behind Scott on the bed. He takes his own shirt off too, because - well, just because, and upends the bottle over Scott's back. Scott hisses when the lotion hits his skin, shoulders bunching upwards for a moment before he relaxes. Alex smooths his hands over, rubbing the cool lotion in as gently as he can manage.

He shifts so that he's got his legs either side of Scott, unashamedly pressing his crotch up against the small of Scott's back. He can smell the salt from the ocean in Scott's hair when he leans forward to kiss the back of his neck, tasting a mixture of suncream, aloe, and sun-warm skin when he flicks his tongue out over the top notch of Scott's spine.

"Mmmm."

Alex leans back to squeeze more lotion on his hands, rubbing them together to spread it around before he puts them back on Scott's body, on his biceps this time, running his hands down along Scott's arms, pressing his thumbs into the muscles, kneading gently. Scott hums again, tailing off in a groan when Alex kisses up his neck to nip at his earlobe before sucking it into his mouth briefly. Scott shuffles, the movement causing his backside to rub against Alex in a very pleasant way, and turns his head to look back over his shoulder, angling for a proper kiss. His stubble scrapes over Alex's chin, and Alex can taste the fruit from the smoothie they grabbed on the way back on Scott's tongue when it presses into his mouth. He moves one hand from Scott's arm to his waist, running his fingers over the bumps of his muscles and up to his chest, dragging the edge of his thumbnail over Scott's nipple.

Scott groans into his mouth and twists around further, pushing Alex back onto the bed as he goes. When Alex pulls out of the kiss to breathe properly again Scott is lying on top of him, flushed and gorgeous, mouth slack and wet, hanging open as he breathes hard as well. Alex can only pull him back in for another kiss as their hands delve between them to undo buttons and zips, pushing underwear aside and letting out twin sighs when their dicks spring free, only to be crushed against one another when Scott lets his weight drop down onto Alex again. Alex drags a hand down Scott's back, grabbing a firm handful of Scott's arse and pulling him up, the kiss turning dirtier by the second.

"Now this - this is a much better idea than fucking _health food_."

"Shut up and turn over."

Scott shakes his head, pinning Alex's free arm to the bed above him, rocking his hips into Alex's fast and hard, and okay, Alex will concede this one, because he's fucked if he remembers if they have condoms left and aloe probably doesn't make good lube anyway and oh - _oh_. Scott's fingernails dig into Alex's wrist as he gets a grip on their cocks with his other hand, his palm rough and his fingers not quite long enough to wrap all the way around but Alex doesn't care.

"Oh, fuck, yeah - yeah."

Scott just grunts, taking his hand away long enough to lick over his palm and then get back to it. The air smells thick with sweat and musk now and Alex breathes it in deep, nostrils flaring when Scott pushes the tip of his thumb into his slit, feeling the jolt run up his spine and back down again, settling in his balls. He flexes his hand against the bed, fist opening and closing around thin air, his other hand squeezing Scott's arse hard, smacking it once before he shoves it down the back of Scott's underwear, groping him unceremoniously.

Scott goes still for a moment when Alex's fingers press between his cheeks, his legs widening as much as they can with their clothes still bunched around their thighs, letting Alex reach further down. He rubs two fingers against Scott's hole, not even trying to push into it with only sweat and what's left of the lotion lingering on his fingers as lube, then moves on, pushing at the back of Scott's balls instead. Scott lets out another muffled grunt, forehead pressed hard into Alex's collarbone, his hand moving faster between them. Alex keeps his hand where it is, watching the shadows moving on the ceiling through half-closed eyelids, muttering encouragements and curses, his mouth running off without really knowing what he's saying.

It's fast and dirty and not entirely co-ordinated, their bodies not always in sync, but that makes it even better. Alex likes the drag of Scott's chest hair against his front, and the rough jerks of his wrist, and the strength of his hold pressing Alex's arm into the mattress over his head. He can feel Scott's mouth kissing his chest, lips and teeth dragging upwards, breathing hot and heavy against the side of Alex's neck. He cranes his head forwards, nudging Scott's temple with his forehead until he lifts it enough for their lips to meet. It's as messy as the rest of it and doesn't last long, both of them needing air more than they need to kiss right now. Alex's body feels like it's on fire, heat flaring out everywhere Scott touches him, everywhere he bites and kisses, teeth sinking into the juncture of throat and collarbone and providing a spark of pain that Alex needs to push him over the edge.

He comes with a wordless cry, bucking up into Scott's hand and hips, and he can hear the wet noises of his cum lubricating Scott's strokes on his own dick as he jacks off onto Alex's stomach, coming with a shudder and another bite to Alex's chest. Alex extracts his hand from Scott's underwear but only gets so far as the small of Scott's back before he lets it drop again, letting his arm snake around Scott's waist, holding him in place while their pulses race, hearts thumping against ribcages hard enough that Alex can feel his own try to fall into sync with Scott's.

Alex pulls his arm out from Scott's now slackened grip, flexing his hand to get the feeling back in it. He rolls Scott off onto his back, placing kisses to his still-closed eyes and then down over his face, smirking when Scott tries to bat him away. Scott's hands stay on his shoulders when he gets to Scott's chest, licking at the spots of cum and tracing circles around hardened nipples, enjoying the hitch in Scott's breathing it creates. Scott's still half-hard when Alex gets down to his cock, and he knows that neither of them are young enough to get it up again so fast, but he can't resist taking it in his mouth for a moment, sucking it clean as it twitches and dribbles a last half-hearted spurt of cum onto Alex's tongue.

Scott looks like he's about to drop off when Alex lifts his head, making a show of licking his lips when he looks up at Scott's face, meeting half-lidded blue eyes. He slithers back up, kissing Scott again, in that deep, slow way that always follows any kind of sex they have. Scott wakes up enough to fist a hand at the back of Alex's head, tugging it into what he deems the perfect place before sighing contently and pushing Alex away, his arm falling to the side as he sprawls out, looking utterly indecent in that way that makes Alex wish he _was_ young enough to get it up again.

"Don't you want a shower?"

Scott lifts his arm again and wafts his hand.

"Five minutes."

The hand drops and Scott takes a deep breath then all but melts into the bed. Alex kicks his clothes off, tugs Scott's cut-offs down, and settles in next to him.


End file.
